I Can't Sing You Baka A Len Kagamine Lemon OneShot
by RasenFury-The Dancing Dragon
Summary: I'm so sorry that the original one that was posted years ago was deleted! Here it is reupload with some changes!


**My P.O.V**

**I was sitting on the couch listening to songs when Len came and sat right next to me. All of the vocaloids know that I dont like to listen to music. I do but I have to keep it a secret. I just wanted to be a simple person. Len looked at me and asked, "Can you sing a duet with me at the Vocaloid Singing Contest?" I blinked. " Sorry Len. I don't like music." He smirked. "Yeah right Yunii. You're listening to one now.**

**"Shit!' I cursed. "Fine. I am. So what? I can't still." I replied. "Yes you can." Len urged. "I still can't because I can't fucking sing Len!" I hissed. He cowered back and stayed quiet. A few moments later, he asked, "Do you want me to teach you?" I gasped playfully. "Are you sure?" I said grabbing Len's shirt. "Hell yeah I am! But only in one condition." Len replied. "What? But that wasn't part of the deal!"**

**"If you don't do it, I'm not going to teach you how to sing."**

**I thought for a while and said,"Fine. What's the condition?"**  
><strong>"After the contest," he smirked, "I'm going to fuck you. Understand?" Mt eyes widened at what he said. "You can't get out of it since you said 'fine'." Len said. I groaned. "Huh...Alright then. When do we start?" I asked. "Today."<strong>

**THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING**  
><strong><br>"Len? Are you sure about this?" Len and I walked to a cave 5 miles from our house. "Yes I'm sure." Len replied. "Did you really have to make us walk this far?" I asked panting. "Didn't you say that you didn't want anyone to know that you are actually entering a singing contest?" Len said. "Yeah but-" "Good. Now let's start with some warm ups." I sighed. 'This is gonna be hard' I thought.**  
><strong><br>5 weeks later at the contest**  
><strong><br>"Yunii! What are you doing here?" Miku asked me as I walked into the girls waiting room. "I came here to sing a duet with someone." I replied.**  
><strong>"Who?" Meiko questioned. "One guess." I said. The two girls conversed for a while until they came up with someone. Miku turned to me and smiled. "You're going to sing a duet with Kagamine Len aren't you?" I blinked. "How did you know?"<strong>  
><strong><br>"Luka saw you and Len walking somewhere and she followed you." Meiko informed,"She wanted to sing a duet with Len, but she let you have the chance." I nodded and we heard the MC say, "Please welcome our next performers, Len Kagamine and Yunii Lee! They will be singing the song Hush Hush;Hush Hush by the Pussycat Dolls." The audience claps and Meiko said, "Good Luck!" Len and I stepped forward onto the stage.**  
><strong>The music started and Len started to sing.<strong>  
><strong><br>Len- I never needed you to be strong I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs I never needed pain, I never needed strain My love for you is strong enough you should have known**  
><strong><br>Me-I never needed you for judgment I never needed you to question what I spent I never ask for help, I take care of myself I don't why you think you got a hold on me**  
><strong><br>Both-And it's a little late for conversationsThere isn't anything for you to sayAnd my eyes hurt, hands shiverSo look at me and listen to me because**  
><strong><br>Me-I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way I get the final say because I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you, there's nothing left to say Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby, hush hush**  
><strong><br>Len-I never needed your corrections On everything from how I act to what I say I never needed words, I never needed hurts I never needed you to be there everyday**  
><strong><br>Me- I'm sorry for the way I let go From everything I wanted when you came along But I am never beaten, broken not defeated I know next to you is not where I belong**  
><strong><br>Both-And it's a little late for explanations There isn't anything that you can do And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So you will listen when I say, baby**  
><strong><br>Len-I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way I get the final say becauseI don't want to do this any longer I don't want you, there's nothing left to say Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby, hush hush**  
><strong><br>Me- First I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent all so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, but I grew strong, I knew how to carry on Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh~**  
><strong><br>Len- Hush Hush Hush Hush**  
><strong><br>Me- Oh no not I I will survive oh as long as I know how to love I know I'm still alive ive got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give I will survive, I will survive Heyyy**  
><strong><br>Both- There is no other way I get the final say I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way I get the final say because I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you, there's nothing left to say Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby hush hush**  
><strong><br>The audience clapped real loud and the ones backstage whistled and clapped. Len and I bowed and left the stage.**  
><strong>"That was awesome you two!" exclaimed Luka and Gakupo. "Yeah!" Kaito and Rin said. We smiled. Up next was Luka singing Heart of Gold, Gakupo- Womanizer, Miku and Kaito- I Gotta go my own way, and Meiko singing All About Us.<strong>  
><strong><br>When all the contestants finished singing, we all headed onto the stage to see who would get the places. "In third place, Luka Megurine!" Luka received a bronze trophy and a white ribbon. "In second place, Miku and Kaito!" They received a silver trophy bigger than the bronze one and they also received a red ribbon.**  
><strong>"And last but not least, our Grand Prize Winner receiving $10,000, a gold trophy, and a blue ribbon..." The MC stopped. Gakupo was shaking, Meiko with a bored look on her face, and Len was calm. I sighed and the MC continued.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Our Grand Prize Winner is... Len Kagamine and Yunii Lee! Congratulations!" The audience burst into cheers and Len and I hugged each other. "Congrats you two!" Meiko said and hugged us both. We took our prizes and on a surprise move, Len kissed me in front of the entire crowd.**  
><strong>"Oh! Sooo Cute!" Miku squealed. I blushed a dark red and he smiled.<strong>  
><strong>After the contest, Len brought me to my room on the 3rd floor of our house. "That was fun!" I giggled as I placed our prizes on a shelf. He chuckled and hugged me from the back. I turned around and hugged back. We separated for a while and Len chuckled again.<strong>  
><strong>Then suddenly, his chuckling halted and looked at me. He walked towards me and I backed away. He kept on doing that until I was backed up against the wall. His body pressed into me and stuck his right leg between my legs.<strong>  
><strong><br>"I just remembered, don't forget our deal." I blushed a dark shade of red remembering what he told me. "Yunii..." he purred. "'Len..." and right after I said that, he slammed his mouth into mine and thrust his tongue inside. Len moved us to my bed and kissed me more. He unbuttoned my skirt, letting it fall away exposing my slit. He pulled my tank-top over my head next, letting my breasts bounce free, brown nipples pointed with arousal. Len's eyes moved over to my tan, smooth skin, my ample breasts, and down into the clit of my womanhood.**  
><strong><br>Third Person's P.O.V.**  
><strong><br>As his hands moved to undo his pants, hers stopped his."Let me please." She said, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down slowly. He stared down at her as she pulled the pants from his legs lustfully. His hard cock sprung free from the wretched piece of clothing, and pointed straight up into the air. She smiled before settling between his legs."Mmm… You're hard already?" She whispered, and he could only nod, for his mind was clouded with lust. Yunii opened her mouth delicately, swiping her tongue over tip of his penis, bringing out a gasp from him. Smiling, she wrapped a hand around the base, licking a seductive circle around the head of his cock. Len hissed, pleasured by the harsh emotions running through his body.."Are you going to fuck me, Len?" She purred, taking the head of the penis in her mouth and sucking hard. Len groaned as her hand slowly pumped up and down his shaft, sending sensations of pleasure shocking through his body."Yes…"**  
><strong>He hissed in pleasure as her sucking grew harder, her tongue swirling around the underside of the helmet. She smiled with his dick in her mouth, sucking harder. "Hell yeah, I am…And I'm gonna fuck you senseless. Just how I plan on doing" Yunii smirked. "Then do it. If you can." She said again, his dick coming out of her mouth with a plop. Her hand was rubbing him rapidly, flashing up and down him as his breath grew ragged. "You gonna fuck me Len?" In a flash, Len switched their position and she found herself pulled off of her knees with her back thrown onto the bed.<strong>  
><strong><br>She moaned, feeling Len's firm arms around her wide waist. She let out a hiss of delight as he rubbed the head of his cock against her wet folds, silently demanding entrance to her wet hole."Yes…" She breathed out. "Mmmmmm... Fuck me…" He smirked down at her, sliding the tip of his penis inside her. Neither spoke for a moment, until he thrust forward and buried himself fully inside of her tight pussy. They both let out a moan of fulfillment simultaneously as his cock filled her. He smirked again, looking down at the pleasure painted on her face, and he wanted to see more.**  
><strong><br>Len's P.O.V.**  
><strong><br>I drew back my hips, leaving her moaning at the loss of my cock inside of her. I chuckled and then slammed back inside her, springing another moan from both of us. I swiftly began to draw myself in and out of Yunii's tight pussy, nearly pulling my cock all the way out before thrusting back inside her. She gripped my forearms tightly, screaming in pleasure as the sensations rocked through her. At an instant, my thrusts began to quicken, made faster by the cLeebing anticipation. I slammed my cock into her faster and faster, making her call out my name in moans as I fucked her thoroughly, my rock hard erection slamming in and out of her tight, hot, wet pussy.**  
><strong><br>My P.O.V**  
><strong><br>"Len… oh fuck, Len… Fuck me, fuck me!". I cried out in pure bliss. He stared down at me, grunting in pleasure as I squirmed below him, my hips bucking against his as he thrust into me, watching my breasts bounce with every thrust. His hands clasped firmly around my waist as he plowed into me, moaning as the harsh contact sent shivers down his spine… "So tight… Fuck Yunii, you're so damn wet." He exclaimed. I moaned out his name again, taking his hard dick and slamming into my wet pussy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rolling us over on the bed and pushing his chest down."My turn now." I said, licking his neck and swiftly rode his hard cock. Len groaned with pleasure, rocking his hips in time to my thrusts, creating blissful friction in our bodies.**  
><strong><br>Len's P.O.V**  
><strong><br>My hands flew up to her breasts and played with them, nibbling on the nipples and squeezing them in round circles. She put her hands on my chest as she thrust harder and harder, bouncing on top of my dick with an expression of almost unbearable pleasure on her face."Fuck me fuck me fuck me! Oh shit Len! Len! Ohhh~" She cried, her hips slamming down and driving my cock deep inside of her. I groaned and I couldn't take much more of this. Leaning up, I took in one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking at it and kneading it lightly with my teeth. I groaned as Yunii smacked her pelvis against mine again, hard. I grabbed her round ass and started to massage it. "Ahhhhhhh~ Len!" she exclaimed. " I'm going to come! Yunii! Uhhh~" I grunted, burying my face between her big breasts as I slammed my hips up into her. Which resulted in a long moan of enjoyment from her. She moaned again, thrusting desperately.**  
><strong><br>My P.O.V**  
><strong><br>"Come inside of me. Len fucking come inside of me!" I moaned, thrusting harder and harder. He flipped me over and fucked me much more harshly than before.**  
><strong>"Len! Len! Ughhhhh! Ahhhhh! Leeeeennnnn!" I yelled. "Rahhhhhhh! Yunii! I can't take it...Uhhh...anymore...Uh shit!" Len panted. He picked me off from the bed and slammed me into the glass window. Len thrust into me faster and faster until he was practically breaking down. Len moved me back onto the bed and fucked me so hard that saliva spilled from my mouth. "Len! I'm coming! I'm coming!"<strong>  
><strong><br>Len's P.O.V**  
><strong><br>Yunii was crying like crazy! I fucked her at the fastest speed possible for about 5 minutes before I finally came.**  
><strong>Burning hot pleasure exploded behind my eyes as I thrust insanely hard, quickly flowing out of my testicles and up my shaft. Hot, thick semen erupted from my cock, shooting deep inside her pussy and spilling outside it. I moaned again, leaning back.<strong>  
><strong>I came into her for a long time and she gave one final yell. She collapsed, shaking from the immense amount of energy realeased. I gently flipped her around and said, "I love you Yunii. I always did." She wrapped her arms aroung my neck and replied, "I love you too. My little Len-Len." I kissed her again passionately. She kissed me back and questioned, "Wanna go for another round hmmm?" I was surprised by her questioned and I thrust hard into her. She moaned shortly before saying, "I'm taking that as a yes..." I smirked and brought her into the bathroom still thrusting into her. Throughout the night, all we did was have some blissful, hot sex.<strong>  
><strong><br>Third Person's P.O.V**  
><strong><br>Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, and Rin say around the dinner table listening to the activity going on upstairs. "Gakupo you owe me $100 bucks." Rin said laughing. "Rin I never actually thought that Len would do that." Kaito mumbled. Meiko and Miku snickered. Luka sighed. "Oh please." Luka said and looked up.**


End file.
